Morphopedian Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Morphopedian Empire Welcome to the Morphopedian Empire's Wiki. All Morphopedians shall be treated with respect. If you violate the rules, thou shalt not be ignored. Thou shalt be banned for violating Wikia and/or Morphopedia rules, guidelines and policies. If you're interested in our Freenode IRC Department, have a look at the Freenode IRC article. WARNING THIS WIKI MAY HAVE CONTENT THAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD FIND OFFENSIVE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE OFFENDED BY CERTAIN ARTICLES IN THIS WIKI, WE ADVISE THAT YOU DON'T READ THOSE ARTICLES. READ THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK. WE CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL AFTER STATING THIS. We have many topics of interest in this Wiki Some of our topics are completely random. This is where you have the chance to make your own blogs and articles without getting into trouble. Well, you'll need to keep swearing to a minimum, because Wikia Staff might ban you from Wikia. Not our rules, but we're happy to abide by them. Keep out of trouble, and we'll all get along just fine. :) The King of Illyria will look for contributions everyday and he might comment on your work. So, make blogs, read other people's blogs and have fun commenting them. Writing articles is occasionally hard work, but it has to be done at some point. So, give it a try or read articles already made, then comment on them You can earn badges by contributing to the Wiki. See if you can make it to the top of the Leaderboard. :D Check out our Facebook page. Articles We have many articles in this Wiki. Each has lots of information worth your time. 'Admin Articles' The following is a list of all articles that may be read by anyone, but can only be edited by the Wiki's admins. #An Idiot's Guide To IRC #Applause #Charmander Family #Freenode IRC #Gemstone and Crystal Meanings #Hilarious IRC Conversations #History of The Illyrian World - Part 1 #History of The Illyrian World - Part 2 #History of The Illyrian World - Power Levels #History of The Illyrian World - Royal Blood #List of Ben 10 Episodes #List of Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes #List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes #Morphopedian Code of Honour #Morphopedian Empire Wiki #Religion of Illyria #Random Pictures #The Art of Trolling #The Beginning of Morphopedia #The Morphopedian Military #The Three Pikachus #UnovaRPG 'Your Article' If you make an article and don't intend on editing it any further, just ask the King of Illyria in his Message Wall to Protect it. Remember to leave a link to your article and to tell him why you wish for it to be protected. :) Rules of Morphopedia Here are the rules of Morphopedia (note that these rules are mostly based on our main Freenode IRC channel, [ #Morph3000 ]). Rules are: #Be friendly, or leave. #Vampires ARE real and they DON'T F***ING SPARKEL!!! #Morpheus3000 runs Morphopedia. #If you eat a fish, Santa will rape you. #So I herd u liek Mudkipz!!! #Spam/flood to get banned #Only the MorphChannel OPs can break the rules because they are rebels. #Twilight sucks, but has cool theme music. #Be random. #Helicopters get cancer every 20 years. IMG 0259-1-.PNG IMG 0246-1-.JPG IMG 0241-1-.JPG Pi to 10 000 digits poster print-p228758021650076410trma 400-1-.jpg Pokemon 5.jpg Category:Morphopedia Category:Religion-based Category:Demons Category:TV Reference Category:Humour Category:Pokemon